Video List - 2018
=2018= January January 1 *''Starting 2018 in Safe Mode'' (Live) January 2 *''2017 Was A Complete Wreckfest'' (Live) January 5 *''Far Lands or Bust Sickday!'' (Live) January 6 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 670 - You Can Do It'' January 7 *''Rhinovirus Radio - !bustorhymes + Maybe a rocket launch'' (Live) January 10 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 1 - Seashore'' January 12 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 2 - Grabby'' January 14 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 3 - Race!'' January 18 *''NEW GAME: Innerspace - Key Giveaway + Craft Time!'' (Live) January 19 *''I'm Pretty Sure We're a Robot - SOMA Safe Mode'' (Live) January 21 *''More InnerSpace then Busto Rhymes Radio!'' (Live) January 22 *''A Case of the SOMAondays! SAFE MODE'' (Live) January 23 *''Onward, to the Abyss! SOMA: SAFE MODE'' (Live) *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 4 - Crossing'' January 25 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 5 - Dacia!'' January 27 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 6 - Support Vehicle'' *''Running Mud on my Own - Hardcore Mode?'' (Live) January 28 *''Busto Radio Sans Busto - Wreckfest then MudSpins'' (Live) January 29 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 7 - Missed Turn'' January 30 *''Vertigo Simulator 2018 - !humble'' (Live) January 31 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 8 - All Downhill'' February February 2 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 9 - Too Easy'' February 3 *''Driving Vlog - FLoB & Other Updates (February 2018)'' *''How Do You Pub the Geeze? - !humble Partner'' (Live) February 4 *''SuperBusto! - !humble Partner'' (Live) *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 10 - Good Choice!'' February 6 *''SpaceX Falcon Heavy ReWebcast'' (Live) *''BUSTOS... IN... SPAAAAACE'' (Live) *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 11 - Flooded in Fails'' February 7 *''This Game 50% OFF in the Humble Store!'' (Live) February 8 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 12 - Sole Survivor'' February 9 *''T.G.I. Fragday's'' (Live) February 11 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 13 - Honk!'' *''Busto Rides a Bicycle - !bustorhymes'' (Live) February 12 *''Breaking Games and Hearts Since 2011'' (Live) February 16 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 01 - Cleaning the Apartment'' *''One Handed Games - I sprained my wrist or something'' (Live) February 17 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 02 - Not Sketchy At All'' *''It's a bird! It's a plane! It's...it's actually probably a bird'' (Live) February 18 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 03 - Not In Space'' *''Hiking Vlog: Returning to Heather Lake in the Snow (with Juno!)'' February 19 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 04 - Mind Your Head'' February 20 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 05 - Am I a Robot?'' *''Have you heard about this bird?'' (Live) February 20 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 06 - Is She a Robot?'' February 21 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 14 - Valley Boys'' February 22 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 07 - Wait... I'm a Robot?'' *''This Shaft in the Sky - AER Finale? Probably?'' (Live) February 23 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 08 - Meltdown'' *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 15 - Gas Problem'' February 24 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 09 - Balloon Ride'' *''Saturday Chill & Chat & Chew'' (Live) February 25 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 10 - Where's The Router?'' *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 16 - Escort Mission'' *''GeoBusto - !bustorhymes'' (Live) February 26 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 11 - Doogie Howser'' February 27 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 12 - Still Can't Find the Router!'' *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 17 - HARDCORE'' February 28 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 13 - Run the Simulation'' *''Wheelie Wednesday'' (Live) March March 2 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 18 - Conetastrophy'' *''Spooky Ghost Ship - Like Eidolon but in space'' (Live) March 3 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 19 - Claw Fight!'' *''Toyota Tacoma'' (Live) March 4 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 14 - Backup Ark'' March 6 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 671 - New Charity & 7-Year Anniversary!'' *''Late Night Guessing I Guess'' (Live) March 7 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 15 - Caught by the Creature'' *''Driving Vlog - Pleasantly Pleased (March 2018)'' March 9 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 16 - Edge of the Abyss'' March 11 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 17 - Munchprint Lunch!'' March 12 *''AER: Memories of Old - 01 - I'm a bird!'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 672 - Where Do You See Yourself?'' March 13 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 18 - Elevator Going Down'' *''TACOMA - 01 - Floating in Space'' *''If it ain't broke, break it. - Demolish & Build 2018'' (Live) March 14 *''AER: Memories of Old - 02 - Poor Animals'' *''Driving Vlog - Motivation, Procrastination, & Time Management'' March 15 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 19 - Stress Balls'' *''Hiking Vlog: Lake 22 wearing Mike Rowe's Ice Spikes'' *''TACOMA - 02 - The First Scene'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 673 - Apple a Day'' *''The Rise and Fall of Nostrils McGee, Demolitionist'' (Live) March 16 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 01 - Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 03 - KurtJMac: Voice Actor'' *''I can't believe we're still playing this game'' (Live) March 17 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 20 - The Last Human'' *''TACOMA - 03 - Obsolete Humans'' March 18 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 02 - Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone'' *''Busto Building & Demolition Co.'' (Live) March 19 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 21 - The "Good" Ending?'' March 20 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 03 - Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 04 - Puzzlemaster'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 674 - Homemade Iced Tea'' March 21 *''TACOMA - 04 - Lab Grown Meat!'' *''Let's Demolish This Fatigue!'' (Live) March 22 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 04 - Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 05 - My, What Big Hands!'' *''Walking THimulator THursday!'' (Live) March 23 *''TACOMA - 05 - Augmented Reality Video Games!'' *''Continuing the Connor Sherlock Backlog'' (Live) March 24 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 05 - Anatomically Correct Track'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 06 - Oh, Deer God'' *''Guns Are Lame - Pacifist Mode Only!'' (Live) March 25 *''TACOMA - 06 - Polishing Dirt Balls'' *''Shopping for a "Fun" Car with Busto - !BustoRhymes'' (Live) March 26 *''AER: Memories of Old - 07 - Giant Mechanism'' March 27 *''TACOMA - 07 - Get a Room!'' *''The Walking is Simulated, but the Feels are Real'' (Live) March 28 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 07 - Too Many Bots!'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 08 - Avoid the Void'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 676 - Glass or Plastic?'' March 29 *''TACOMA - 08 - Howard the Duck'' *''I Am A Video Games'' (Live) March 30 *''Spintires: VERSUS MODE! - 01 - Arkas & Cone VS. Beef & Kurt'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 09 - Suspicious Fox'' March 31 *''TACOMA - 09 - Permission Granted'' *''Saturday Afternoon Stream - !Connor Sherlock Games'' (Live) April April 1 *''Spintires: VERSUS MODE! - 02 - Where's all the Cranes?'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 10 - Beware the Bear'' April 2 *''TACOMA - 10 - Unforseen Juno Twist!'' *''Discount Monday !BustoRhymes Radio! + A Rocket Launch?'' (Live) April 3 *''Spintires: VERSUS MODE! - 03 - Defensive Blocking Manuevers'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 11 - The Final Whale'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 677 - Adopt Don't Shop'' April 4 *''Sometimes I Try Playing New Games'' (Live) April 5 *''Spintires: VERSUS MODE! - 04 - Nail Biter of a Finish'' April 6 *''Learning how to fix and drive old cars in Jalopy'' (Live) April 8 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 678 - Mystery Mobile'' *''Don't Miss the Bus! - !bustorhymes'' (Live) April 10 *''What "Classic" Car Did I Get?'' April 11 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 08 - Reversing Does Nothing!'' *''I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING - Joining Cone & Friends in Assetto Corsa Multiplayer'' (Live) April 12 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 679 - Without Wool'' April 13 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 09 - Misleading Track Maps'' *''Far Lands or Bust Friday! - Episode 680, starting with no bed! D:'' (Live) April 14 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 680 - Thrown Off Rhythm'' *''Rocket Launch at 13-min past the hour!'' (Live) April 15 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 10 - Pancakes vs. Waffles'' *''Farewell to the SunChips Bus'' (Live) April 17 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 11 - Beef's Market Speculation!'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 681 - Glass Fuse'' *''Sprinkle Your Bits Here! - Geoguessr & Stuff (Twitch Prime Bit Deal)'' (Live) April 18 *''The 'P' is for Pacifist (New Map) - Short Stream'' (Live) April 19 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 12 - Figure 8 Mod'' April 21 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 13 - Realistic Damage!'' April 22 *''Comrade Busto and his Jalopinous Radio - !bustorhymes'' (Live) April 23 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 14 - Breakdance'' April 25 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 15 - Totally Non-Humans'' April 26 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 682 - Horn Goes Honk'' April 27 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 16 - Jump and Jumps'' April 28 *''Planting Crops in the Fields of Raven'' (Live) April 29 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 17 - Warehouse Rumble'' April 30 *''April Showers Bring May Wrecks'' (Live) May May 1 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 683 - Let's Get Metaphysical'' May 2 *''Gone Home - Available Free via Twitch Prime this month'' (Live) May 3 *''Hiking Vlog: Wallace Lake & an Environmental Apocalypse'' May 4 *''FLoB Friday Followed By Gone Home Finale Finally'' (Live) May 5 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 684 - Fish Birds'' May 6 *''And Sunday Shall Be a Day of Wrecks - !BustoRhymes'' (Live) May 9 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 18 - Slalom'' *''Assetto Corsa - Currently on Sale at !Humble Store!'' (Live) May 10 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 685 - Dilated Time'' *''The Guns All Changed and So Have We - Plus: SpaceX Launch at 2:47pm PDT?'' (Live) May 11 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 19 - Network Connectivity Issues'' *''Simulated Walking'' (Live) May 12 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 686 - Scented Candle Survivalist'' May 13 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 20 - Lawnmowers...FIXED?'' *''Late Night Truck n' - !BustoRadio'' (Live) May 16 *''Can't Force This Feedback - Assetto Corsa Multiplayer w/ @ConeDodger240 +'' (Live) May 17 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 687 - Now Air Cooled'' *''What Remains of my Streaming Schedule'' (Live) May 18 *''Fun, but Not Enjoyable - FLoB Friday + Stuff'' (Live) May 19 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 688 - Historically Significant'' May 20 *''Truck Sim Radio, Driving w Wheel! - !BustoRhymes'' (Live) May 22 *''What Streams May Come - FLoB then Edith Finch'' (Live) May 23 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 689 - Geologic Time'' *''Weelhouse Whednesday with !Cone'' (Live) May 25 *''Trippy Balls - Mindcrack Marathon Tomorrow!'' (Live) May 26 *''Mindcrack Spring !Marathon for Extra Life - UHC'' (Live) *''Driving Vlog - Wrong Turns & Checking Blind Spots'' *''Mindcrack Spring !Marathon for Extra Life - Custom PUBG Games'' (Live) May 28 *''Mondo Busto Radio Trucko - !bustorhymes'' (Live) May 30 *''Assetto Corsa Multiplayer - Wheelhouse Wednesday with !Cone'' (Live) May 31 *''FLoB Recording - Returning to the Sunchips Puzzle Place in Mirror Drop'' (Live) June June 1 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 690 - Two-Factor Bread'' June 2 *''More Trippin' Balls'' (Live) June 3 *''Returning the Busto to !BustoRhymes'' (Live) June 5 *''Horror Driving Games - Beware Demo & Wreckfest'' (Live) June 6 *''Mudrunner: Ridge DLC - 01 - Multiplayer w/ Cone & Beef'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 691 - Life Found a Way'' June 7 *''Gone Home - 01 - Rummaging Around'' *''Totally Accurate Pacifist - TABG'' (Live) June 8 *''Mudrunner: Ridge DLC - 02 - Multiplayer w/ Cone & Beef'' *''Recording FLoB, then some Goofy PUBG'' (Live) June 9 *''Gone Home - 02 - Vinyl Record Collections'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 692 - Allegorical'' June 10 *''Mudrunner: Ridge DLC - 03 - Multiplayer w/ Cone & Beef'' June 11 *''Gone Home - 03 - Magic Eye Wizard'' *''Driving Vlog - Returning from a Car Show'' June 12 *''Mudrunner: Ridge DLC - 04 - Multiplayer w/ Cone & Beef'' *''The ORIGINAL Tom Raider'' (Live) June 13 *''Gone Home - 04 - Meat Drainage'' *''Lara Croft and the Guardian of Nostalgia'' (Live) June 14 *''Current Car Game: Wreckfest - Full 1.0 Release!'' (Live) June 15 *''Gone Home - 05 - Basement of the Alamo'' *''FLoB Fridays & Stuff - !flob'' (Live) June 16 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 693 - Schedules Schmedules'' June 17 *''Gone Home - 06 - Studmuffin Steve'' *''101.9FM WBSTO Busto Radio! - !bustorhymes'' (Live) June 18 *''Raiding Tombs like it's 1996'' (Live) June 19 *''Gone Home - 07 - How the Turn Tables'' *''FLoB Recording then Tomb Raiding Noodle Battlegrounds WHO KNOWS!'' (Live) June 20 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 21 - Double Decked'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 694 - Dust Storm'' June 21 *''Gone Home - 08 - Seance Under the Stairs'' *''Explodey Mummy Monsters - ORIGINAL Tomb Raider'' (Live) June 22 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 22 - Strange Love For You'' June 23 *''PUBG Customs with the People Whom I Know'' (Live) June 24 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 23 - Schoolbus VS Cars'' *''BUSTO Radio Returns to BeamNG.Drive... as if we ever left?'' (Live) June 26 *''Wreckfest for Nightcap... What the hell is a nightcap?'' (Live) June 27 *''Continuing and Perhaps Concluding Tomb Raider!'' (Live) June 28 *''Battle of the Big Baby Egg Boi - Tomb Raider Finale'' (Live) June 29 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 695 - NOT THIS AGAIN!'' June 30 *''My Life is a Wreck!'' (Live) July July 1 *''Driving Vlog - Can I Use Your Restroom?'' *''The Trucks are Fake, But the Friendships are Real - !bustorhymes'' (Live) July 2 *''I've Got Yer High Idle Speed, Right Here!'' (Live) July 3 *''What Remains of Edith Finch - 01 - Structurally Sound'' *''Help! I'm trapped in a postcard factory!'' (Live) July 4 *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 1: Caves'' *''America, I Guess!'' (Live) July 5 *''What Remains of Edith Finch - 02 - Tentacles'' July 6 *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 2: City of Vilcabamba'' July 7 *''What Remains of Edith Finch - 03 - Out With The Bathwater'' *''TR: Unfinished Business - Blind 1st Playthrough! :D'' (Live) July 8 *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 3: The Lost Valley'' *''Warming Up with some Speed GeoGuessr'' (Live) July 9 *''What Remains of Edith Finch - 04 - First-Person Birth'' *''Finishing Unfinished Finnish Fish - Tomb Raider (1996)'' (Live) July 10 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 24 - Boned'' *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 4: Tomb of Qualopec'' *''Far Lands or Bust is a thing I do, right?'' (Live) July 11 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 696 - Broken Mouth Brain'' July 12 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 25 - Combine Derby'' *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 5: St. Francis' Folly'' July 13 *''Automation -to- BeamNG.Drive with ConeDodger!'' (Live) July 14 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 26 - That's a P****!'' *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 6: Colosseum'' *''#BlameCone for having me play this game - Automation > BeamNG.Drive'' (Live) July 16 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 27 - Cone Gets Raptured, Again'' *''Tomb Raider (1996) - Level 7: Palace Midas'' July 17 *''SURPRISE! I Got My First Tattoo! (Vlog)'' July 18 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 28 - Strange Transmissions''